fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawaii Kunt
Everything seems to be going well at Glee Wiki High, The popular girls are on top and everything is as it should be. But that all changes when a member of their group, Nathan, finds out their cunty ways and cuts them off, taking Lily, Becca and Happy with her and leaving Ana and Tae on their own as they create The Fugly Hoes, rounding up other members of the school to join. Meanwhile, Sis and Emma team up against the remaining popular ladies and the Ana and Tae try to recruit some ladies of their own. Present Cast Characters Becca's Group Spears Family Faculty Sis' Group Other Episode 2012 "...We're here today, loved ones, friends and family, her students and her co-workers, to remember the life and death of Miss. MD..." The pastor sighed. "She was a beloved mother to her six children that she fed from her own breast since birth. She gave so much to the community, working as a DJ and a Surgeon, even after her sixth car crash this year, and her second coma." The pastor clasps his hands in prayer, and the people soon follow, one girl sitting at the back with a pair of shades on. The camera zooms in as a pasty white girl with one wonky eye removes her shades, flashing a slight smile to the camera. Her name? Ana. February - 2014 The popular girls - more commonly known as the admins - all lingered around the bathrooms like a bad smell. Smoking, drinking, twerking their pussies. The biggest and baddest bitch of them all, Anamaria Balenciaga, was looking at herself in the mirror, smirking slightly as she opened a tube OCC lip tar, applying it to her lips. Once finished, she kissed the mirror in a soultry manner, winking afterwards before tossing her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder. She heard someone enter the bathrooms and said "o.o". The popular girls all sharply turned to face the lady who entered - another member of their crew, Lily. Lily was known for being a brutal and harsh queen to everyone around her, cross her and you face a shitstorm of the highest calibre. She was also the leader of the group's best friend, this girl was commonly known as Becca. She wasn't as cunty as some of the other queens and doesn't go for many personal digs, she'd rather stay low and let the other queens do the dirty work. The only reason Lily, and new girl Nathan got to be members of the group - was through Becca, who was sort of the "glue" of the group. They all, in one large crowd, began to exit the bathrooms, all of them wearing matching Moschino outfits, their hair blowing in the wind, Two Of Hearts playing in the background. What they didn't notice, however, is how much everyone despised them. They strut past everyone like they are hot shit, but everyone looks back in disgust and confusion. Only Nathan noticed the stares of these other queens, but attempted to ignore it. They continued down through a corridor, all six of them walking without saying a word, heading to the lunch hall to claim the center table. On their way there, they heard someone screaming in the distance "FUCK YOU! I'M KAWAII KUNT.", Emma screamed. This sophomore, who was in the same year as the popular girls, was known for a certain stunt that was pulled during her freshman year. Her older sister, Alison, was the schools previous head bitch until Ana attacked her verbally, causing her to have a mental breakdown and she ended up being demoted from the school council. This may not seem important, but at the end of the day, if you're not on the school council - you can NOT be a pretty popular girl. The popular girls a.k.a the admins all had a certain ruling over the student body and could enact any sort of rule they liked, currently however, the only admins of the school were Becca, Ana, Tiago - a big nosed girl with an even bigger ego - and Happy, Becca's best friend, matched with Lily. The four of them recruited Lily and Nathan to be their assistants, often forcing them to do random chores for their group. Fetching their coffee, moderating the group chats etc. They continued past Emma, who was screaming over some random nonsense and all sat at their table. On the table next to them sat a few wannabe admins, Maya, Kyle and Sydney, who were all candidates for becoming admins themselves. The youngest one of the group began to speak as Sydney as approached the table. "...and I told my Lola that if she doesn't stop texting me to put on sunscreen, she can shove the sunscreen and the phone up her fucking - oh hey Sydney!" Maya smiles, as Sydney takes a seat. "Hey girl." Sydney says, blowing a kiss. "I'm about to get messy on Skype tonight, so stay perched." She says, Kyle and Maya looking back in confusion. "Anyway." Kyle continues. "Which one of us do you think they'll pick?" Kyle asks, Maya and Sydney looking at eachother. "Probably Sydney, to be honest, Nathan and Sydney are friends after all." Maya disregards her chances of becoming an admin. Kyle sighs in annoyance before sticking a plastic fork into the cafeteria food. "You're right. Sydney is destined to become an admin at this point." Kyle sighs once more. "Aww thanks bitch xoxo" Sydney replies. "Could you be more enthusiastic about it though?" Sydney asks as she hears someone clicking her tongue then scoffing behind her. She sharply turns to see a thick, muscular arm attached to an super sexy and handsome Kyler Magee. Oh, and Sis Larson, Kyler's lesbian girlfriend wrapped herself around that arm. "Who would be enthusiastic about you becoming an admin? Dried up vaginal labia at an orgy filled with young virgins are more exciting than you." Sis said to Sydney, rubbing her girlfriend's muscular arm while doing so. "So when are you all buying Concrete Angel?" She asks, Sydney just blinking thrice without emotion before turning away to talk to Maya. "...So anyway..." She begins as Sis lets out a primal yell, scalping Sydney bald as she grabs her hair, pulling off Sydney's wig. "YOU BITCH!" Screams before leaping at Sydney and scratching at her face and eyes. She gets up from the ground, fixing her skirt and hair before strutting off, Sydney laying on the ground, confused and angry. She needed revenge. Suddenly, Alyssa Edwards appeared from nowhere to give her advice. "So you forgive the people who hurt you... and you forget they existed." Alyssa said, tongue popping before she disappears. "Shit! Sydney, Are you okay?!" Kyle shouts, running up to help her from the ground. "I'm fine, Kyle. That bitch is really crazy." Sydney says in shock, as they watch Kyler and Sis walk away, until they are out of view. However, they do notice Emma and her two sisters following the couple for unknown reasons. Sydney gives a confused stare back to them as her phone goes off. She opens up Kik to see Andres sending a Snapchat-filtered selfie and being a drunken mess. Sitting back at their table, the three of them are disorientated and confused as to what and why that just happened, when they hear a conversation between Ana and Tiago from the popular bitches table, All of the other popular girls seemed to have migrated elsewhere. "...Nathan's being such a bitch lately though. Hanging around with Sydney and Joe... He's acting like a bitch." Ana says, stuffing ha focking face. "I know. He's being a cunt. Let's just cut him off." Tiago replies through his large nose as Sydney does a death drop to show how gagged she is. She immediately pulls out her phone and texts N.A.T.E about the shenanigans going on, saying - "Ana and Tae just called you a cunt and said you aren't their friend. Get them, girl. Kisses." Sydney texts, putting her phone down. Meanwhile, Nathan is sitting outside by himself when he receives said text. He looks at it in shock and disgust. He dropped Ana and Tae's asses quicker than ever, and moved the fuck on. He's not standing for this shit, but he can't just stop there. He has to fuck up their popularity as much as he can... but how? Nathan suddenly gets an idea and creates a sexual group chat on Skype, including Becca, Happy, Lily, Sydney, Kyle, Himself, Kyler, Matt and Maya. Nathan was the first to send a message, and the shenanigans continued. -------GROUP CHAT--------- Nathan: Welcome, bitches. Ana and Tiago said you're all fat and disgusting pigs and they want nothing to do with you. Lily: Wtf???? fuk dis am gonna kick teh fuck out of Tiago's fat fucking nostrils. Becca: Us popular girls were never very good at getting along anyway. Good riddance. Maya: Yeah... It's sad... I heard him call Nathan and Lily 'Fugly Hoes'... Lily: ???? WELL MAYBE I AM A FUGLY HOE OKAY??! AM FUCKEN FUMEN. LET ME KICK HER FAT FUCKING FACE IN. ----Lily has went inactive---- Becca: Well shit. We need to stop her before she slices Tiago's head off. Nathan: Let her do it. The fat fuck deserves it lets be honest Becca: ... girl. ----Becca has went inactive---- Sydney: ... Sydney: So why US? Nathan: Elaborate. Sydney: Why are WE all in this group chat? Nathan: You were the only ones I could think of that weren't complete cunts. Sydney: ... but Kyler? Nathan: Leave KyKy alone. Sydney: His focking girlfriend just scratched my face in. Kyler: Hey y'all. ----Sydney has went inactive---- ----Maya has went inactive---- ----Kyle has went inactive---- ----Nathan has went inactive---- ----Happy has went inactive---- ----Matt has went inactive---- Kyler: Y'all? Real life - NOW Lily was fuming and she was going through with her plan. She was going to kick the fucking shit out of Tiago, Becca ran up behind her trying to stop her, but nothing was stopping this queent. Lily walked up to the popular ladies table, Tae and Ana looking back in confusion. "Can you get us a coffee?" Ana asks Lily as Lily slaps her across the face. "THE FUCK?! -_-" Ana replies in frustration. "...You want a fucking coffee?! GET IT YOURSELF, CUNTY." Lily screams as she roundhouse kicks Ana off her chair, Tiago running up behind her. "You know what - maybe we ARE FUGLY HOES, OKAY?!" Lily screams, standing on top of the table. "HEY CUNTS. FROM NOW ON, WE WILL BE KNOWN AS THE FUGLY HOES." Lily points at her group, all of the members of the group chat present, including Kyler. "...Lily... get down..." Becca says through her teeth. Lily blows a kiss and jumps down from the table, Ana on the ground crying ha fucking eyes out because Lily just cut her face open with a Louboutin. In the distance, Emma and Sis flash a cunty smile. "When should we begin, Sistren?" Emma smiles at Sis, who raises her wrinkled hand slaps her. "Shutup Simple. I mean Derrick. I mean Britney. I mean Alison. I mean Sadie. I mean Emma." Sis replies. "It begins tomorrow. The Emancipation of--" "Emma Spears?" Emma butts in. "...Good focken bye." Sis replies, walking off. Emma continues to watch the mess that is Ana and Tiago being the only two popular queens at the middle table, the rest all migrating to the table right next to them. Ana and Tiago take a seat as the fugly hoes walk off. "What the fuck just happened?? THIS SHIT RIDICULOUS. We need to recruit some people so we can stay popular..." Just as they said that... another ex-admin walks by, twerking. "I was thinking of writing an original story - The Savages." He says to his best friend, Gina Says. "Ok." She replies as Ana runs up to them while Tiago texts some gays names Gauri and Monika to join ha at the centre table. "You cant be admins without all of the admins' consent, but you can make us look popular at least x" Tiago tells them all as they sit in their sorority circle. "Why don't you just demote Happy and Becca?" Gina asks. "You stupid little fuck! We need to have the majority vote to vote someone out or into the school council. That's a little bit hard when it's split 50/50 because Becca and Happy stick side-by-side." Ana clicks her tongue. "...sorry?" Gina replies, confused. "You fucking better be." Ana says, sipping a caramel macchiato latte. Ana glares at the table next to her. "We have to destroy the Fugly Hoes." as someone approaches the table. "Hi. My name's Andy." He smiles as the screen fades to black. THE END - Episode 2 (I Am Your Leader) Airing 28th July 2016.I lied. sorry. love you. 14th August, New Air date. lol. love y'all. xoxo - n